Unlimited Destiny
by RC-SonicCRAZED
Summary: This is my first fic. Sonic and Shadow are the only ones that can stop Eggman, but they must wait 18 years! Why? Read and find out! WARNING: In some chapters there will be some gore, but its only there to make the strory roll along! It is not a constant!
1. Epilogue:Operation Hellswave

Yea like I really own Sonic.......(sigh)......I wish . All SEGA characters belong to SEGA duh and the ones you don't know belong to me!  
  
**[Unlimited Destiny]**  
  
Station Square was under serious attack. Acid rain pored from the skies and burned helpless civilians. All people and animals ran for their lives from explosions that demolished building after building. They fell on anything that was in their path and crushing anything in their way. Everyone ran for their lives not by only the falling buildings, but by swarms of Metal Sonics and other robots. With only one focus in mind............ Kill anything in their way and leave few survivors. Police tried and tried again to shoot back and did successfully destroy the minuscule robots, but the metal that was on the Metal Sonics were a different type of metal that Eggman had created just for them. Guns couldn't stop them, nothing could stop them and no one was safe. Women and children it didn't matter to robots nor it didn't matter to Eggman............. Sadly some of them were annihilated also. Body parts, mechanic parts, blood, and oil was scatted all over the place. Cars and busses flipped over. It was all just pure destruction! It was like being in hell. Smoke and smog filled the air and the sky was a burning fiery red. Falling ash burned civilians' skin and the people who breathed it in died instantly.  
  
Even through all the destruction and senseless killing, there was one person who enjoyed every minute of it. Dr. Ivo Robonic was in his Airo Egg way up in the sky clear from any type of danger. He smiled and evil smile knowing that he finally has completed his task. A task that burned in his mind since he was a teenager. Plan after plan each one being a failure and foiled by Sonic and his friends, but after learning from his mistakes he finally got it solved to one plan.......... Operation Hellswave and to Eggman, things were running pretty smoothly. "Finally grandfather!" Eggman yelled at himself. "Your soul is avenged and I have just taken the next step to world domination. I have broken down the wall that was in front of me! THE EGGMAN EMPIRE WILL RISE!" Eggman threw his hands in the sky and laughed demonically.

========  
The Mobian Woods which was very close to Station Square was on fire. An army of Metal Sonics ravaged through the forrest destroying trees, boulders, anything that stood in the way. Their mission was to seek out Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Cream and destroy them at the spot. Trees either burned down or were sliced down by the Metals. Half of them already engaged battle with Sonic and his team and they were successful by killing one of them (Cream. Sorry Cream fans) and forcing the rest to retreat. Now they knew they were here and they broke up in gangs and parted into different areas of the forest.

========  
"Amy...... I can't go on its-"Sonic was cut off by the blood he coughed up. The blood he spat out went all over Amy's dress that stained it with blood even more. "To hard." Sonic said as he fainted in Amy's hands. She only had a few yards away from Tails's laboratory entrance door. Amy's eyes stung. They stung from all the smoke and ash that went into her eyes like a sandstorm. Her hands, her feet, her whole body, hurt like hell and her deep gashes and cuts were just making the pain worse. Her wounds felt like she was being stabbed constantly with a sharp knife every single step she took. Her energy, strength, and her life itself was diminishing at a fast rate and it was hard to breathe with all the smoke. She could have flat out died right then and now, but she had hope. She had hope that one day Eggman would be taking care of and all shall be peaceful once again in the future. It was because of that hope that gave her that little bit of strength to drag Sonic the rest of the way. She liked Tails's just-in-case plan, even if Sonic and Shadow didn't like it. They felt as though they were just leaving their friends to die. So they both refused to do it if it ever came to that point. But it was the only way and she knew that. She could see Tails now who was on the floor. She hoped that he wasn't dead so they can continue the plan.  
  
Tails laid on the cold steel floor breathing heavily trying to catch his breath, which was hard since of the lack of oxygen and smoke that filled the air. Next to him was an unconscious Shadow who looked like he was dead. He had gashes and cuts all over his body. Blood trickled down to the floor or dripped from his pointy spikes creating a little puddles of blood next to him. His gloves were stained with mud and blood and his left eye was swollen. Tails was just as in the same shape as Shadow, his right eye was swollen shut and he lost all felling in his left arm from the tremendous drainage of blood, but at least he was alive.........even if it was only for a few minutes. He decided to wait five minutes in hope that Sonic and Amy would arrive.  
  
Amy dragged in Sonic's feet then slowly pivoted to the left and touching a red button. The doors swung shut then the backup red lights went on. Amy stood before Tails and opened her mouth.  
  
"Tails...... Tails......" Amy said weakly with a raspy voice.  
  
Tail's left eye flipped halfway open. He weakly smiled and slowly stood up from the ground. His knees shook like crazy and he was leaning to the left a bit because of his lifeless arm. "Amy.......you made it!" Tails said with a happy, but with a soft voice. Amy smiled back. "Come on Tails lets do this. My time is almost up" Amy said with a raspy voice as she mustered her little bit of energy and grabbed Sonic right hand. Tails nodded and took Shadow's hand. They both dragged them next to two chambers that were on the floor. In the middle of the two chambers were two cockpits. One had the red chaos emerald and the other had the blue chaos emerald. Tails and Amy limped over to the two cockpits. With his good arm, Tails reached to the cockpit with red emerald and touched a button that swung open one of the chambers. Amy copied with the blue emerald and the other chamber, but did it at a slower pace. Then Tails put the emerald in a side pocket. The emerald made a dim glow and the chamber lit up then a red light blinked inside. Amy followed again and the chamber lit up with a blue light blinking.  
  
"What in the (cough) heck........ Are these?" Amy asked again with a raspy voice.  
  
"They are the hypergenric chaos energy life containment chambers that I was talking about." Tails answered.  
  
"Ummm........english please." She said as blood started coming down her head.  
  
"Chambers were Sonic and Shadow can live for the next eighteen years." Tails began to explain as Amy and Tails lifted Shadow to the chamber with the reddish glow. Tails had a bit of a rough time since he only had one arm. "Since Sonic and Shadow have chaos energy flowing in them they can live off that energy, but they can only do it with a chaos emerald. Luckily Eggman couldn't find these and that Sonic and Shadow are immortal or this thing would never work." Amy lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds high techish." She said as she weakly giggled then shut Shadow's chamber. Tails gave Amy an annoyed look. Tails and Amy put Sonic in the other chamber with the blue light. Tails shut it with his one arm.  
  
"Well that's it........They are going to be so pissed when they wake up." Tails said as he smiled. Amy was starting to shake now and she walked over to Tails until they met face to face. She put her hand on his chest and then kissed him on the cheek. "This is gonna' be the last time we se each other Tails, isn't that fucking unbelievable." Amy said as she put her other hand on the cheek were she kissed him. "Yea......Life sucks." Tails answered.  
  
Amy giggled again. "Yes it does......... I never got to tell him good bye." Amy said weakly. Then blood started coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor lifeless. Tails closed his eyes and tears formed and fell on Amy corpse. Tails walked over to a computer still crying and typed something. The chambers then elevated downward to another chamber that was at the secret bottom floor. Then the floor shut closed with a loud bang. Tails began typing then clicked to open the sound recorder.  
  
When Tails was done what he was doing, he slowly walked to the entrance door and opened it up letting some of the burning fumes in. He stepped out then touched a button outside the entrance door. The door closed then it went into camouflage mode making it look like another hill in the forest. Tails then turned around and heard the sound of engines and mechanics. He knew that the Metal Sonics were coming toward him ready to attack. He closed his eye then fell to his knees. He thought his last thoughts. He thought about all the good times he had with Sonic, all the bad times, when he first met him, when he built the tornado, all the things that were important in his life flashed through his brain.  
  
Tails sighed. The Metal Sonics made a circle around Tails slowly approaching closer to him. "I'm ready........... I reached the highest I can go mom and dad. Here I come.........." Tails said to himself. As soon as he finished those words, one of the Metal Sonics reached out and stabbed Tails in the back with their sharp robotic hands right in the heart area then pulled back. Tails grunted then smiled as blood came out of his mouth. "All going according to plan..............." Then he fell to the dirt with a thud.

========  
Well that's my first chapter of my first story! (tear) I'm so proud of myself! Shout out to shade14 for telling me about Read and Review please. Trust me I need it! P.S all questions will be answered in the next chapter........well at least some of them 0


	2. Awakening

You know what this is retarded! Why in the hell do we put up these disclaimers huh! I mean DAMN it's quite obvious that I don't own any Sega characters. Ya like one day the people who make the story lines to sonic games are really gonna' post a story here! Come on man (sigh) I don't own Sonic and Co its owned by SEGA! All characters that you don't recognize are mine. (Mumbles)  
  
OK I have a couple of shout outs!  
  
Thank you Emeraldlinx for: The inspiration (Read her untitled story! ITS UNTITLED! BUT ITS STILL GOOD [wink]  
  
Shade14 for: Telling me about (Read his story too! its kinda' freaky, but its good too)  
  
And all the people who even read this story! (Must be really hard for you guys!)  
  
OK that's it! Next chapter..................... What? Go on! read it!

==========  
  
**18 years later**  
  
The computer came on in the old rusty laboratory showing Talis's face on it. As soon as this happened the same emergency lights came on when Amy closed the laboratory entrance door, but blinking a lot more dimmer than it was before almost like it was about to use the last of its energy. On the face of the computer there was flashing red and blue word that read " Awaking ". Suddenly the floor that concealed the two chambers that kept Sonic and Shadow started opening up. The sound that the doors were making was horrible. They squeaked and screeched as it fully opened. Now the two chambers started to ascend from the secret room making a soft engine sound as it came up. When they reached the upper level, the floor doors creaked to a close again. Then the two chambers slowly starting moving to a standing position. At this point Sonic and Shadow could be seen through the glass. Sonic was smiling and was sleeping peacefully, as well was Shadow. The chambers were still had that glowing look, (Shadow's was red. Sonic's was blue.) but were slowly dimming down. As soon as the chambers stopped glowing, the computer beeped a couple of times now reading "Unleashing Gas". Sonic's chamber filled with a misty white gas then immediately shot through his nostrils and mouth. Sonic started to twitch a little as he took deep breaths, sucking the gas in his lungs. When all the gas was breathed in, Sonic's eyes quickly flipped open.  
  
Sonic looked around in the chamber with a worried expression on his face while he gasped loudly, as if he needed some air. He pressed on the chamber's door lightly. A sound was heard and he cocked his head back and closed his eyes thinking that he was going to be harmed some way, but that was not the case. Sonic opened his eyes again to realize that the door he was in slowly opening up, releasing him from his confinement. Sonic stepped out and stumbled a bit, but after a few seconds he was able to stand though he felt like he was using all his strength just to stand up. Eventually, he fell to his knees still gasping like he was just hit in his stomach.  
  
"We- were am I........." Sonic said to himself. As he looked around getting a glimpse of the area he was in every so often when the red lights came on. He looked behind him to see that Shadow was in another chamber. Sonic eyes widened in surprise as he slowly got up from the floor again, but it was a failed attempt. He felt a shot of agonizing pain in his legs. He was again back on his knees. Sonic shook his head a little bit trying to convince himself that the pain wasn't there and is was all in his head. He got up again then fell back down on the floor hitting his hip in the process. Sonic screamed in rage mixed with the confusion and anger. Sonic gritted his teeth and started crawling like an innocent baby toward Shadow's chamber who was slowly waking up as he breathed in the gas. Even crawling hurt Sonic although it wasn't as bad as standing up.  
  
When he reached were Shadow was he slowly picked himself up with the help of the chamber its self. He looked in the glass to see Shadow eyes slowly opening up. Shadow looked back and forth frantically then his eyes met with Sonic's who was just struggling to stand up. He yelled in surprise then pushed on the door with all his strength. He hit the rusted door to the side then it snapped off making a loud clang as it hit the steel floor. Sonic was hit back and landed hard on his back feeling even more pain than before. Shadow stumbled out the chamber then fell to the ground with a thud casing the floor to vibrate a little. He flipped himself over to his back breathing heavily. Then Shadow smelled a foul odor in the air. He looked to his left side to see that he was next to a skeleton. It had some skin on it but not a lot. It also had some ripped pink clothes on that were stained with blood. Shadow yelled in fear as he rolled of over a couple of times to get away from it. Not paying any attention, he bumped into Sonic. They both looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" They both said simultaneously.  
  
They both looked up to see the computer that said still read "Unleashing Gas". Then the computer beeped a couple of times. It then shut off and came back on with a white screen came on that read "Click Me". Sonic, still looking up moved his glance to the left to see the mouse dangling from the desk. Sonic scooted his body down a bit until he was able to reach the mouse. Shadow watched him at first with a confused look, but soon realized what he was doing and monitored the monitor to see if there were any changes.  
  
Sonic clicked the mouse.  
  
"Hey Shadow anything happen?" Sonic said putting head back to see Shadow's face.  
  
"Yeah something is going on. Come back here." Shadow answered.  
  
Sonic again scooted himself until he was back at the same spot he was in and looked at the computer screen. It now read "Loading". Sonic and Shadow stared at the computer to see that Tails had popped up. The screen was very fuzzy and it crackled a lot. "Tails!" Sonic said with a surprised look, seeing how badly his best friend was beaten up.  
  
Tails then began to talk: _"Hi Sonic...... by the time you read this I will be long dead."  
_  
Sonic eyes widened and a tear went down his cheek. Shadow closed his eyes and looked the other way.  
  
_"Yeah I know that you guys said No and all, but as a last minute resort we put you in the chambers anyway."_ Tails said with a weak smile.  
  
Tails then looked down in sadness.  
  
_"Sonic............ Amy is dead also. She used the last bit of her life to get you here and helped put you and Shadow in the life chambers. She truly did love you Sonic. You should have seen her, she was like a different person for like five minutes.  
_  
More tears went down Sonic's face and as for Shadow; he was looking at the skeleton realizing now who it was. He clenched his fist and snapped his head to the computer with tears in his eyes.  
  
Tails picked his head with a stern look.  
  
_"Listen to me Sonic! Don't feel bad because we made this choice not you. Soon the Metals will be here to take my life. It's all in a matter of time I know that. But you guys can't die! Not yet! There is too much at stake and the people of the future need you. You and Shadow are the only people who can stop Eggman and you guys know that.  
  
My idea is that Knuckles and Rouge might be alive, so I suggest that you both go to Angel Island if it's still there and check it out. Sonic I love you like a brother. In fact You were my brother............ my idol. I'm making this sacrifice for both you and Shadow! Give Eggman hell. You take care of yourself and Shadow............... make sure Sonic doesn't do anything stupid O.K.  
_  
Sonic and Shadow smiled. Tails did a military salute and then the computer shut off completely.  
  
Sonic took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. Shadow had his right hand on his fore head with is eyes closed. Shadow sighed.  
  
"Go ahead Sonic........... Let it all out." Shadow said smoothly feeling his brother's pain.  
  
Rage started building in Sonic. The feeling of anger swept over his body. Then he closed his eyes and yelled throwing it all away. Letting it all out. Shadow felt a spark hit him, with a surprised look, he looked toward Sonic and saw him glowing with sparks surrounding him. The blue chaos emerald appeared out of nowhere. It had exactly the same glow that Sonic had and was spinning rapidly above him as he yelled. Shadow looked horrified as he scooted back from Sonic a little as he watched him going yellow then blue at a rapid pace.  
  
"Is he......... doing what I think he is doing?" Shadow said to himself in amazement.  
  
The chaos emerald stooped spinning and fell to the cold steal floor. The glow it was making went away and he stopped screaming. He stood up and the glow around him slowly fainted away. Shadow looked at him to realize that his marks and scars were gone. Sonic looked at Shadow and then smiled. Suddenly his head snapped over to the chambers. With his head tilted to the right, he slowly walked over to the chambers and looked in the one that Shadow was in. Shadow watched as Sonic looked around in his chamber lifting up an eyebrow. Sonic pulled out the red emerald and tossed it over to where Shadow was. It was about to slide passed him, but he reached out and snatched it. When he did, Shadow felt surges of energy go through his body. He also started glowing like Sonic did, but the glow was red instead of blue.  
  
Sonic crossed his arms and just watched.  
  
Shadow stood up and slowly opened his eyes when they were fully opened the glow fainted away. Shadows scars were also gone now and he felt as if had as much energy as he had when he went into Super Shadow at ARK, but he didn't change or anything like that though. Shadow looked at himself then smirked at Sonic.  
  
"You ready?" Sonic asked with one eyebrow up Shadow.  
  
"Like I never wasn't."  
  
Sonic and Shadow walked over to the entrance door then stopped. Sonic looked behind him to see a skeleton on the floor. He looks at Shadow with a questionable look.  
  
"Hey.......is that?" Sonic asked.  
  
All Shadow did was nod his head. Another tear went down Sonic's cheek as he looked at the skeleton on the floor. He turned his head forward slowly as the tear fell on the floor. Shadow sighed and touched the button that opened the doors up. They opened revealing that it was raining quite hard and lighting slithered through the darkness slightly illuminating were they were. Sonic and Shadow looked back to see the two chaos emeralds on the floor. Shadow snapped his fingers from his left hand as well did Sonic. They both opened up their hands and the chaos emeralds disappeared then reappeared in their right hand (Sonic has the blue one Shadow has the red one) They stepped out in the lighting storm. Getting soaked in the rain, but they didn't care. They were on a mission to bring Eggman down at all cost. This was their promise to their friends...............This was a promise to the world.  
  
Sonic looked to his right to see that there was a city, but it wasn't Station Square. Sonic was able to see Eggman symbols when lighting struck above the city. Sonic made a guess that that was the Eggman's Empire.  
  
"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled hatefully.  
  
Sonic was about to take off, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder holding him back.  
  
Sonic turned around grabbed Shadow by his fur and picked him up in the air. Shadow just looked at him with a blank look and started into his eyes. Sonic pupils went back and forth a bit. The he realized what he was doing and put Shadow down. Sonic crossed his arms and looked at the city.  
  
"Sonic that is for another day............ we can't just go barging in WITH OUT KNOWING ANYTHING!" Shadow yelled spitting rain in the process. "We aren't doing this for revenge we are HERE FOR A REASON! NOT JUST TO THROW OUR LIVES AWAY! NOT WHEN THE WORLD NEEDS US!"  
  
Sonic sighed then looked toward Shadow. "I'm sorry........ You're right Shadow."  
  
Shadow stern face went away and he looked forward to see a dessert of old and moldy logs.  
  
"Let's go to Angel Island now! Hopefully, Knuckles and Rouge are still alive................" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
Sonic looked forward.  
  
"Can you feel that Shadow............ The Master Emerald is here, but it's not at that city."  
  
"Yeah I felt it already. That's very good news!" Shadow answered.  
  
"Plus Eggman doesn't have all the emeralds and that's a VERY good thing." Shadow added showing is emerald to Sonic.  
  
There was a little moment of silence.  
  
"Lets go!" Sonic said holding the blue emerald tightly as sparks crackled in the air where he was holding it.  
  
Sonic took off in the opposite direction of the city. A blue streak followed behind him and that was followed by kicked water that flung in the air. Shadow turned his head so he could se the city from his backside. An angry expression came across his face.  
  
"You will pay! I promise you that Dr. Robotnik..................."  
  
With those words, Shadow skated off in the darkness followed by a streak of yellow light.

========  
  
**One hour earlier, before Shadow and Sonic's Awaking**  
  
A young black echidna jumped to tree to tree dodging missiles and lasers that came toward it. On the forest bed were robots that looked a lot like E- 102 just that were all completely black. The echidna had a long jump a head of it, but it thought it could make it all the way to the far tree. The echidna jumped high in the night sky and it seemed to be making the jump however, he looked down to see a giant red laser that was coming directly at it. He back flipped in the air and the laser went past him, slightly hitting his shoes. Though it was able to dodge the laser, the echidna lost his forward momentum and started to decline to the ground below. God news was that he landed on his feat, the bad news was that a gang of robots surrounded him.  
  
"Ok, so you guys wana' play huh." The black echidna said making and X across his chest.  
  
Slowly a spike emerged from his fingerless gloves. When it stopped growing, lighting shot through the sky and it started raining. The echidna quickly moved to the closest robot and stabbed it in the middle with its left hand. Then sliced up with the other hand cutting the robot down the middle. Some oil was on his gray gloves, but the rain washed it away. The echidna looked behind him to see a combination of missiles, bullets, and lasers coming at it.  
  
"OOOOO Shit......"  
  
========  
  
Whew! Lots of drama here! Sorry for the delay I will probably post the next chapter in 3-4 days. And ya I know that I have a whole lot of explaining to do. Why is Sonic and Shadow related? What is with the new powers? Well you are going to have ta wait a bit before all that is explained. When I'm done with this story, I'm going to right another one telling about how Shadow got back and how Sonic and Shadow are related. It will be your regular Shadow return fic, but with twist that I think are quite interesting and original. Hey if Star Wars can do the backwards thing then so can I............. R&R


	3. Changes prt 1

Another DAMN disclaimer......... you know already. Bla bla bla!

I'm so fucking sorry that I haven't updated. I went to a surprise trip to Panama to visit my grandmother. I love her, but there one problem.......... she doesn't have Word So to make it up to ya'll I not only have one, but two chapters to this story and the beginning of another story that I mentioned earlier! Hell yes! 0 The other story is called Hidden in My Memory check it out! And its original........ I think..... ooooo well.

All right here's chappy three enjoy........... and if you don't enjoy it.........well........ you can kiss my ass!

And DAMN IT READ EMERALDLINX"S STORY ITS TIGHT!

OK that's it! Next chapter..................... What? Go on! Read it!

==========

"So who do I get to kill today........." A voice said behind a chair.

The robots that survived the black echidna's attack were holding him up, forcing him to stand. He slowly picked his head, which was hard since his neck was killing him. He was slightly burned, had a few bullet wounds, and a few cuts, but he seemed to be okay. His ankle was killing him though and by the way the E-102 like robots were acting it didn't make it feel any better.

"Can you damn bots calm down....... I'm a little hurt here!" He yelled in rage.

They were in a very dark room that only had a table with some dim yellowish lights at each corner. A spotlight hit the desk and the chair that the person was sitting in, but it was big enough for the echidna and the bots to also be in the light.

"Dr. we have brought Slain. He attacked us with the Rebellion. He tried to escape, but we chased and apprehended him" Said one of the robots.

There was a long moment of silence

"Why is it that you robots get stupider no matter how much I give you upgrades!"

The robots looked at each other then look back to the chair.

"Sir we do not compute....."

"You don't need to compute! Now leave me with him!"

The robots looked at each other again.

"Sir I don't think-

"Did I program you metal scraps TO THINK! GET OUT NOW!" The person yelled.

The E-102 like robots dropped the echidna and hovered out the extremely large door. Then the person behind the chair snapped his fingers and the door slammed closed.

"I'm sorry for their idioticness Slain.........." The person behind the chair exclaimed. "After all this time I always thought that robots was my way into being a ruler, but that idea is slowly dissipating from my mind.........."

The echidna got up from the floor slowly and brushed himself off. For him to stand, he put his entire wait in his left leg. A wicked grin came across his face.

"Its all good Ivo....... but damn, your bots sure can give ya a run!"

The person behind the chair laughed a bit. Then the chair turned around reviling whom the person was. It was a burnt orange hedgehog. Some of his quills dangled over its head slightly covering his left eye. He had strap on sunglasses, a lot like Dr. Eggman's, that lay tightly on his forehead. (wasn't expecting that huh) He had dark-green eyes and there was a scar on his cheek. He leaned on his desk and folded his arms, placing his elbows on it.

"So did you retrieve any info or rumors on Angel Island?" The burnt orange hedgehog asked frowning an eyebrow. "And is the Rebellion advancing? "

"I'm sorry man, but the only thing I heard was that they were moving south to Insania city...... You know, that place that lies next to the ruins off the coast.

"Interesting............ and how are you and Knuckles doing?"

"You mean that bastard, he still doesn't trust me! He has like some damn brick wall with a lock door that only opens for some people!"

"Well you better become "Those people" quick, fast, and in a hurry. Or your precious sister.......... shall be used to my liking....... Understand!

The echidna gave a raging look toward the hedgehog.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" the hedgehog yelled.

The echidna turned his back to him and started to limp away.

"Yeah whatever.........." He said as he put his hand up waving at him. "I'm going to one of those recovery rooms you have, I need to make it look like I won the battle against your bots...........see yea around...... Ivo."

The black echidna slowly walked out the door that automatically opened then closed again. The hedgehog leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I don't trust him Ivo.......... he looks as if he is up to something!" said a soft female voice hidden in the shadows.

"Don't worry Jet...........trust me, I got him on lock. Nice to hear from you............what have you been up too lately?" Ivo said with a relaxed look slowly looking to the side.

"Killing....... you know.......the usual......"

========

Sonic and Shadow have been running in the rain for quite awhile now. Both wet and cold....... The only thing keeping them warm were the chaos emeralds that they were feeding energy from. The rain felt like needles piercing their skin including at the high speeds they were moving in. They had far ways to go before they reached Angle Island and decide to take a break at the nearest town.............

**[Changes prt 1]**

Sonic and Shadow arrived at a city named Insania. A small city that was nothing compared to Station Square, but there was something that caught their eye....... There was a fight going on in the middle of the street. They were Metal Sonic like robots and they were fighting against people with long black trench coats, but that was not what really caught their eye......... The two people that were fighting looked very familiar.........

"Knuckles duck!" Rouge yelled at him.

He quickly ducked and lasers flew right passed him then he back flipped as a Metal Sonic like robot went right under him. He landed on the ground smoothly then turned around and punched a Metal Sonic that was coming his way. It went high in the air and Knuckles bent his knees, reached in his trench coat and took out a gun.

"GET THE FUCK BACK!" He yelled aiming his gun.

He quickly shot at the robot's back in the engine area so that it would explode immediately. He couldn't shoot at it any were else or the bullet would ricochet off since they had a very hard special metal.

Rouge had jumped over to where he was and she took out her gun also.

"Using your gun already loverboy?" Rouge asked as they faced back to back and began shooting at the swarms of Metal Sonics coming their way.

"Shut up Rouge and keep shooting cause they ain't no fucking way I'm dying ta'night!" Knuckles yelled as he shot robot after robot.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Vector arrived at the city of Insania hoping that they could take a break from the resent battle they had, but as soon as they arrived there were Metal Sonics waiting for them. Vector was getting the people in the city to safety while they had to deal these fucks

I'm telling you Rouge! That bitch Slain told them were we were going to be here! Cover me!" Knuckles yelled out he stopped shooting and smacked his gun. The cap holder came out and fell to the floor.

With his free hand Rouge reached in and took out another gun. She spread he arms and began shooting trigger-happy. Knuckles reached in his trench coat again and took out another cap holder and clicked it in. He stood back up and began shooting again. It wasn't enough though the Sonics were now getting closer and closer and sooner or later they were going to run out of rounds.

"We need to a go some where else and fast this is so not working!" Roge yelled.

"No shit!"

Knuckles looked up and saw a near by building. He snatched Rouge and threw her in the air then he jumped grabbed her again and glided to the near by building landing on the roof. Knux dropped Rouge, landed, then rolled to absorb impact on the fifteen-story building.

"You sure know how to handle a lady Rouge." She said sarcastically.

"Rouge there is no time for jokes! We can die today you-

Rouge kissed Knuckles full on the mouth then pulled back fast.

She put her right hand on his shoulder.

"Just in case we die......" Rouge said softly.

Knuckles couldn't help but smile. Rouge smiled back.

Suddenly Metal Sonics started hoping on to the rooftop and began charging at them.

"Let's go!" said Rouge and simultaneously, Knuckles and Rouge ran then jumped over the Sonics resulting them to go off the building. Some Metal Sonics were already climbing the building and noticed Knuckles and Rouge. They lunged at them trying to attack them I mid air, Knuckles took his gun then faced his back to the ground and shot trigger-happy at the robots sky diving toward him as so did Rouge. When was Rouge was out of bullets, she took off her trench coat showing her black tanktop she had on. Then began to flap her wings and lift into the air. Knuckles started to glide again, he rather float and not fall. Rouge swooped down and grabbed Knuckles and they began to fly off to safety, but the one of the Sonics that lunged at them, extended its arm and shot a laser before shattering to pieces when it hit the ground. The beam traveled quickly and directly hit Rouge on her right wing.

She screeched in pain and lets Knuckles go. Rouge then closed her eyes and started to plummet two hundred feet to the ground below and all Knuckles could do was watch as he glided off.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles screamed.

Knuckles dug his spikes in the cement building and vigorously started to climb down. He knew it wasn't fast enough to catch her, so he just stopped and looked behind his back to witness Rouge quickly falling to her death. Tears started to come down his eyes and the feeling of lose overwhelmed him. Then, in a sudden flash of light, Rouge was gone.

Confused, Knuckles looked around frantically wondering were she went, but Rouge was no where in sight. Then he noticed another glare of light near were the Metal Sonics were and then there was explosions. Metal scraps and oil flew everywhere. Knuckles eyes widened and he watched some of the Metals Sonics explode one bye one by one into to pieces. He saw flashes of blue and yellow light going straight trough each Meal Sonic. A confused look came across his face.

"What the hell..........."

========

Like I said sorry for not posting.......... The next chappy will be up tomorrow I promise! And go check out the other story I'm working on.......... Please! You will be sorry if you don't! R&R


End file.
